


Lagoon

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Iceland, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Scomiche visit Iceland's Blue Lagoon





	

“Hey Shawn,” Scott asks, disturbing the doze Mitch has been enjoying for the last few minutes, perfectly buoyant and comfortable in this blissful water. “Can you get a nice shot of Mitch and me?”

“Sure,” Shawn says. “Just let me get my phone back from Candice.”

Mitch reluctantly sits up as Shawn wades away, stretching his neck back and forth as the water drips out of his hair and down his neck. Yeesh the air is cold on recently submerged skin. “What are you doing?”

“We’ve got some fun snaps and cute group photos,” Scott says, moving closer through the water. “But nothing with just the two of us looking hot together in here.”

“We constantly look hot together. We constantly _are_ hot together. We don’t need to keep proving it to the kids.”

“Please, Mitchy?” Fuck, he’s pulling out the pout, wide eyes, and lip bite. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Mitch looks around at the other hundred people in the lagoon with them. “And just how are you planning on doing that?”

“C’mere.”

He rolls his eyes but lets himself be pulled into Scott’s embrace, enjoying those big wet hands on his body even if it’s completely inappropriate. “There are children here.”

“No one’s going to see anything they shouldn’t.” Scott’s hands slide down his back. “Turn around.”

A twist of his hips and his back is pressed to Scott’s chest, one long arm looped over his shoulder with his hand on his stomach, pulling him close. The other hand has found his knee, giving it a squeeze before starting a slow trail up his leg.

“Not subtle, babe.”

“Wasn’t going for subtle from your perspective.”

Mitch looks down and has to admit the water is opaque enough. He can barely make out the dark blue of his own bathing suit, never mind Scott’s fingers tracing ever-higher circles along the inside of his thigh. “Just what…” He pauses to clear his throat. “Just what _are_ you going for?”

“Got it!” Shawn exclaims, wading back towards them with his phone in the air.

Mitch is having a hard time focusing on him; Scott’s hand has found its way under the bottom of his trunks and his fingers are now teasing the delicate skin along the edge of the inner lining, just where his thigh meets his groin. His thumb brushes the side of Mitch’s scrotum and he can’t help the gasp or the way his lips involuntarily part.

“Shhh,” Scott whispers into his ear. His fingers don’t even slow down, sliding easily across Mitch’s sensitive skin in the slippery water. “Don’t want anyone to know, right? Gotta stay calm, baby.” He looks up and raises his voice for Shawn’s benefit. “Awesome. Which way is the light best?”

Mitch tilts his head back, unable to entirely hold it up on his own now that Scott’s fingers have wormed their way under the rest of the suit and are cradling his balls, manipulating them as he sees fit. Scott shifts his shoulder to support Mitch’s head at a more natural-looking angle, with the side benefit of pressing them even closer together, letting Mitch feel his hardening cock at the small of his back.

Mitch, of course, is well past ‘hardening’.

“Over there I think?” Shawn says, pointing just off to their right.

What?

Scott, thankfully, is still tracking the conversation. Also Mitch’s perineum, which his middle finger is massaging even as the others are still playing with his balls. He spins them back and towards the left and Mitch loses his footing, yelping and grabbing onto the forearm across his chest to stay above the surface.

“I’ve got you,” Scott says. And yes, yes he does. Especially his middle finger, which is currently dipping towards Mitch’s entrance and circling it, pressing against it. Caressing it. “Is this good?”

Fuck. That last question isn’t aimed at Mitch, at least he doesn’t think it is. But it is indeed good. Far too good. “Scotty.”

“I’ve got you,” he repeats, now quieter, just as Shawn says “Perfect!”

Scott pulls his hand back, away from Mitch’s hole, shushing him when he whimpers in protest. Not that cupping his balls again is that much of an improvement, but it does let Mitch relocate enough brain cells to realize he’s about to have his photo taken and should probably attempt to look like less of a horny mess. He pulls out a smile, trying desperately to look like he’s having fun swimming with his best friend and not like he wants nothing more than to shuck both their suits and back himself directly onto the hard cock he can still feel against his back.

Shawn takes a couple of shots and then peers at the phone, trying to see how they turned out. While he’s distracted, Scott once again moves his hand, this time wrapping it around Mitch’s dick. Mitch moans shakily as he starts to stroke. “Scott,” he whispers. He has to pause to swallow harshly. “Stop with the fucking teasing.”

“Not teasing,” Scott says, lips trailing up the back of his neck. “Foreplay.”

“For—” A particularly long, perfect stroke has him gasping again. “Foreplay?”

“Mmmhmm.” He bites gently on Mitch’s earlobe. “I’m going to be inside you within ten minutes.”

Shawn, meanwhile, has moved slightly more to the left. “Can we try one more?”

“Sure!” Scott says brightly, maneuvering them so they’re facing him again. His hand stills but doesn’t release Mitch’s cock. “Smile!”

  

Later, when Mitch’s back is pressed against the expensive grey slate of the overpriced Exclusive Lounge showers and his arms and legs are wrapped around Scott’s body and the water is cascading over them and Scott’s cock is up his ass and his tongue is down his throat, Mitch realizes Scott was wrong.

It took twelve minutes.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
